Close Enemies
by Vicious94
Summary: Kakuzu believed he had seen it all, that's until he meets Hidan and learns the definition of Royal Pain. He isn't the only one having trouble with his partner as Sasori disciplines a bashful Deidara, Itachi bargains with an talkative Kisame, Zetsu with Tobi's split personality and Pein controlling his rebellious girlfriend and a voyeuristic Madara. Dub-con, bondage, drama and humor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Warning: M for Mature content and language. Slightly AU.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Know Your Enemy**

To say Kakuzu was pissed off was an understatement, the man was furious. Not because the ear piercing music, or the amount of women grinding against him, or the lack of personal space, or the fact that he just had beer spilled over.

No.

He had just wasted thirty bucks for a stupid concert of a band he didn't know about. Thirty-fucking-bucks.

If it wasn't for his leader or his girlfriend, he wouldn't be here in the first place. Pein was the boss of the Aka Organization, and as Kakuzu and Pein went back a long time ago he trusted the elder nin with several things, one being money and another being his girlfriend, Konan, whom they've been going out for years now, but as Pein was occupied with work he turned to Kakuzu to baby sit.

Konan was not the typical girl, she was smart, fierce and had odd taste in music. He liked her, but they both hated each other when they were forced together in this manner by Pein, they both wanted their personal space and would be doing things much more interesting than being forced together. Kakuzu believed Pein was being incoherent and Konan thought her boyfriend was a little over-protective. But Kakuzu couldn't blame him, after the resent collisions with their rival organization; Tsuki, Pein had learned not to take anything lightly, especially when it involved Konan.

Normally Konan would be doing something casual like going out to clubs or bars or simply go shopping into town, but today they'd headed further out from Ame into a clearing where people had made a set up for a world wide known band called the Shinobi Five, the place was crowded with people that did make Kakuzu irk an eyebrow, some had their faces painted, others had all type of piercings over their face and bodies, and everybody, absolutely everybody went mad when the show began.

"Why so serious?" Asks a girl seductively, sliding her hands over Kakuzu's shoulders and pressing their bodies together. "Let me put a smile on that face."

"I want to punch someone," He snaps his gaze over to her. "And you're too close." The woman immediately backed off.

Smart move.

"Geez, there goes the first and last woman to have ever hit on you." Muses Konan.

Kakuzu shrugs. He knew Konan was lamenting his lack of interest in the females so she would be able to slip from his grasp. As if that was happening. Why should any of these puny humans call his interest? They were so weak and frail it was ridiculously annoying.

"You should really let go man, there's no fun in being so stiff and upright like you, un!"

"Not everybody can be as _available _as you."

"Hmph, you wish you could tap a piece of this ass." Deidara chuckles with pride. "Too bad you're barking up the wrong tree, un."

Kakuzu tried not to snicker as he watched the blonde go into the crowd, rocking his head wildly at the beat of the music. He hated to admit it but Deidara was one sensual male and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"One hour and we're out of here, understood?" Growls Kakuzu, the silence of the other side made him believe that the other had acknowledged his statement and was no longer planning on fighting him. For that, he was glad.

"Yeah, baby, yeah, move those hips!"

Kakuzu spots the unbelievably loud Deidara dancing in the middle of a circle of crowd, being center of attention like always, while Tobi was still casually drinking with his friend; Kakashi. He thought he might endure this a torture a bit more, but it was only a matter of minutes before the amount of drunk people were driving him insane with murderous thoughts.

He turns to Konan, only to realize she was not there. Kakuzu looks around and confirms that the female was not with him anymore. He growls at his own incompetence. Sly little girl.

"You look like you're having a bad time there, old man." Kakuzu snapped his head to the owner of the voice, only to meet a purple pinkish eyes. When Kakuzu growls in response the other raises his hands in submission. "Just kidding, fucker. You're full of life and youth." His sarcasm wasn't helping his situation.

"You're pissing me off." Warns Kakuzu, but the man was but frightened, he just stepped closer and placed an arm over Kakuzu, which was a bit complicated considering the elder was much taller.

"You wouldn't be the first to say so, fucker."

"Watch your language boy." Snarls Kakuzu, slapping the man's arm off him.

"Boy? I'm no boy. I'm older than you'll ever be, fucker. I'm immortal." Snarls the other rather offended.

Kakuzu snickers. _Unlikely_. This was another a drunk babbling non-sense, once again. If only he knew this particular man was speaking the truth and his threats should not be taken ever so lightly, but Kakuzu right now couldn't care less, he had a woman to search, and this man for all he knew was an annoying pest. Suddenly the neck of his coat was harshly pulled down and Kakuzu turned to meet with his offender.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, disrespectful bastard."

His blood boiled, who did this brat think he was? Kakuzu responds by taking hold of the man's throat and shoving him against the closest vertical object, as expected, a slight grunt of pain escaped his victim. "You want to play rough? I'll show you rough."

"A sadistic little shit, aren't you?"

"Just shut up, or enjoy speaking through broken teeth."

"So scared." Teases the man with a mocking grin.

Kakuzu was about to bury his fist in the man's gut when suddenly it stopped, something like restraints wrapping around his limbs, making him drop his prisioner. Within moments he had no control over his body. He peeks over his shoulder to spot a red head with chakra strings coming from his fingertips. "Enough of this nonsense."

Akasuna no Sasori, the right hand of the leader of Tsuki.

When Hidan tried to move and take advantage of Kakuzu's weakened state a massive clay centipede wrapped around him and forced the stubborn male to fall flat on his stomach as a foot landed on him, stopping Hidan from causing any further commotion for good.

"Easy there sonny, I'd hate to blow you to bits, un." Muses the blonde before letting out a deep chuckle, one that immediately stopped when his eyes went over Kakuzu's shoulder and met a honey colored ones. "Tch, fancy meeting you here, Sasori."

"It's master for you, insolent boy."

"As if, I'd call a piece of trash like you a master, un!" Deidara retreats when the redhead attacks, making them both release their hostage, who took little to lung at each other.

"Guys please! Can't we just get along and be friends?" Asks Tobi coming between the two men. "There's no need—"

"Tobi's right, stop this. We are going to get into trouble. **What the fuck are you waiting for, bitches? Stop being such a set of pussies and fight!"**

Tobi straightens up and glares daggers at Zetsu. "You interrupted Tobi."

"Apologies. **Fuck off, scar-face."**

**"Seriously, what's your problem!?" **Snarls Tobi in a deeper tone, one that made Zetsu's white side slightly retreat while the other seemed fueled by his enemies anger.

**"**N-no one. **You!" **With that the dark side of Zetsu lets out a punch, a single move that managed to set the chains of events that lead into a massive beat down and ended with the group being kicked out of the concert.

"Un! Move aside Tobi, I'm going to blow that ginger to pieces!" Shouted the blonde as he tries to tear away the puppeteer, who was heading the opposite direction with his group of friends.

"Leave him sempai, he's not worth the problem." His passive behavior ceases when a beer can crashes with the side of his head. Hidan and dark Zetsu flick them off as they leave, while Konan scoffs with disbelief.

"How classy…" She returns to look at her comrades only to see in horror Tobi making a rather obscene gesture with his body, a hand between his legs and a finger pointing at Zetsu, while Kakuzu held Deidara back with his strings while unearthly things came out from that delicate looking mouth, and she settles with face-palming.

* * *

**Tbc-**

**Please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Naruto doesn't belong to me. Hey guys! For those who already know me; I'm taking a break from Tainted Chains and Requiem for a Dream for the moment and going for a bit of humor. Don't know if I succeded in this chapter, but I'm glad you've liked it so far and you enjoy as much as I did :)_

_**Warning: **Language. _

* * *

**Balanced?**

"NO!" Shouts Deidara. "Absolutely not, un!"

"I never asked for your opinion, Deidara." Reminds Pein, checking through the papers nonchalantly before he lets out a sigh and Konan places a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looks over and they smile at each other.

"I know you didn't, but do I look like I care? I'm giving it! And I'll say it again!" Continues the blond angrily, slamming his hands on the desk. "I do not agree with this alliance, un!"

"You don't have any say in this, Deidara." Kakuzu reminds the blond. His voice lowers. "Not like your opinions matters."

"Oh don't you stand there looking pretty and say something, un! I know you're as less joyous about this than I am!"

Deidara had that right; Kakuzu wasn't liking this alliance idea any more than Deidara was, however Kakuzu was willing to put his feelings aside when he came to consider the advantages of this alliance.

First, their power over the ninja world would increase, Tsuki had promising warriors. Second, the capturing of the Jinchuriki was going to be easier. Third, this promised to be gratifying in the manner that their income was going to increase. And increase in money was more than enough to make Kakuzu happy. No. Happy was an understatement. Ecstatic was a better word.

At the thought of it he could smell the scent of money in his hand, in his wallet, in his room…Oh, yeah. The life of a millionaire.

However as soon as Pein spoke another set of words he felt his fantasy shatter. "We will split the income between their group and ours, and Zetsu will take care of it along with Kakuzu."

Kakuzu tried to hide his disappointment, but his anger showed well as he felt a vein in his forehead threaten to explode. Share? Oh, no, no. He doesn't share.

"Zetsu-sempai is scary…" Comments Tobi, as be makes an imitation of the other male. "First he's _we love Tobi_, and then he's **we hate you, precious**! I don't understand him."

"Oh, stop whining Tobi and make a valid argument for once!"

"**I don't see you putting in any valid arguments, Deidara." **Deidara shivers at Tobi's sudden change, he knew better than to anger Tobi.

"Hohoho! Easy there Tobi, boy." Chuckles Kisame and pats Tobi on the shoulder, making the boy shake as if given an electric shock. "Tobi's a good boy, right?"

"Of course! Tobi's a good boy!"

Kisame chuckled, releasing the boy and his eye meeting with Pein's. "Getting back on track, I am in favor of this alliance."

"If you think this is for the best, than I am with you." Replies Konan.

"Tobi doesn't care about this alliance."

"Tch. Do I need to repeat myself, un?"

"You've made your point, Deidara." Kakuzu snorts, grinning evilly when he got the desired reaction from the furious blonde.

"Bite me."

"Be careful, Deidara, you might like it." Chuckles Kisame, making the blond blush a dangerous red. "Artists aren't suspected to be homosexuals for no reason."

"How dare you, un!"

"Enough!" Shouts Konan, making all the men in the room look at her. "Listen, I know all of you are not happy with this decision, but you must all understand that it is necessary if we want to succeed."

"I don't have anything against it." Kakuzu makes clear, making Pein give a sigh of relief, at least someone in this organization wasn't going to complain about his decision, well, anyone besides Konan, she always had his back.

"Good." Smiles Konan.

"So when are we making this official?" Asks Kisame.

"Tonight, me and Madara agreed on a rendezvous in the outskirts of Ame where we will define our terms and they theirs."

"What if it's a trick, un?"

"Then you can go and set explosions up their asses." Snarls Konan, either if she was serious or not Kakuzu couldn't tell, but it did accomplish its intended purpose; make Deidara shut up, quite pleased with this option.

Pein interrupts. "Just make sure not to be the cause of friendly fire."

"Hm." Kakuzu crosses his arms. Deidara might be imprudent and impulsive but he was good at what he was; being a terrorist.

"Alliance with Tsuki promises to be fun." Kisame gives his spine chilling giggle. Kakuzu slightly peeks at Kisame. What the fuck was up with that chuckle? Unlike most, Kakuzu couldn't define what was that odd feeling in his gut, but he said nothing.

The group took their provisions and headed out to the meeting place, where they obviously arrived before and watched their previously known rivals make an appearance under the moonlight, a smug grin on the leader, emotionless expression on the redhead and Itachi, a nervous look on white Zetsu, and an annoyed scowl on Hidan and black Zetsu.

"Pein, glad you could make it. I see...your..._friend..._isn't here. How disappointing. No matter."

Kakuzu didn't know who they were talking about and he was tempted to look over and ask, but Kakuzu had a slight advantage; he had good self-control and a good sense of subordination, unless if that person was a moronically, fanatical, religious, crazy zealot.

"Punctuality is a thing we will have to work on." Comments Pein changing the focus of the conversation, his innuendo was clearly understood.

"My, my, making demands already?"

Pein nor Konan reacted, but it certainly made Deidara growl, making Madara switch his attention to the blond, and Kakuzu felt a little urge to slap Deidara in the back of the head. He was giving himself unnecessary attention from the wrong person.

"I would tell you to behave, but I, unlike others, do not mistreat ladies like yourself." He grins wickedly.

"Fuck this, un! I'm not even going to bother anymore…" Groans Deidara but his unwillingness to protect his gender didn't mean he wasn't going to do something about it as his hands slipped into his clay pouch, and before the blond would do something rash Kakuzu moved in and captures Deidara's arms and twist them over his back.

"Behave." He growls.

"Watch it, you're hurting me…!" Gasps the victim but at his protest Kakuzu tightened his vice like grip. "Ka-Kakuzu, un!"

Kakuzu releases Deidara when he made his point go through that thick skull of his. And turns to their future new allies only to find that Madara, Hidan and Zetsu were smirking over to him, but it was the redhead that was looking at Deidara with peculiar interest.

"I was right, you're one sadistic mother-fucker." Comments Hidan eyes on Kakuzu, no fear or disgust in his eyes but something else entirely, sparked interest.

Madara chuckles at Kakuzu's silent, threatening glare before he turns to Pein and Konan. "Shall we begin?"

The alliance was made fast and clear but from everything mentioned Kakuzu could only be bothered by the fact that they'd have to be partners with someone from dearly hoped he didn't end up with that fucked up albino.

"Why am I to be with HIM!?" Shouts Deidara, a finger pointing at the redhead, who Kakuzu could have sworn to see the edges of his lips itch upwards at the distress of the blond.

"You aren't strong enough to keep Hidan at bay, Zetsu would definitely succeed at eating you and Itachi has insisted on having Kisame, and it would be wise for you to keep away form me—I do not take insubordination well," Madara explains, his eyes shinning a dangerous red. "In conclusion, you're the weakest and loudest of your group and no one wants you."

In reality, Madara's reason for this was another; He knew Hidan needed someone strong to keep him back, Deidara was not weak but not the strongest, while he couldn't have Deidara blow up Zetsu in self-defense, while he himself wouldn't tolerate the blond, Sasori wasn't the most tolerable or patient but certainly his quiet strategic character would balance the blond's.

"Why you—"

"Deidara." Warns Pein and the blond growls but says nothing more except crossing his arms.

"If this is your desire, I will tolerate this brat for this alliance to succeed." Sasori comments. "_I will teach_ this brat, discipline." It sounded more like a matter of fact and a threat than a promise.

"There's nothing I can learn from someone like you, un. Fail of an artist!"

"Watch your _tongue,_ brat." Hisses the puppeteer.

Kakuzu could no longer take this heated, ridiculous battle between the blond and redhead and turns towards the next partnership.

"Tobi goes with Zetsu-senpai?" Asks Tobi, cocking his head like a puppy before locking gazes with Zetsu, a shy smile on the white side while the other rolled his eyes.

"I hope we can get along, T-Tobi. **To hell with you."**

**"No…" **Growls Tobi. "**To hell with you!"** Tobi tries to punch Zetsu, which he partially succeeded, however, he hadn't counted on Zetsu's leafs to close on his arm, trapping him in, and by the profanities Tobi was shouting Kakuzu could easily guess that Zetsu was biting his hand as they both grab each other and fall to the ground, spinning and tumbling on the ground, which the fight was broken by Kakuzu and Konan.

Kakuzu goes to the third; Kisame and Itachi, and he was surprised to say that the two got along. Well, it was more like Kisame speaking non-stop and the raven answering with "Hn" to every single statement.

Well…At least they're not fighting.

He looks at Madara, who was looking back at him. "You…"

Me? Kakuzu felt something inside him jump in joy. Are they going to be partners? Oh kami be merciful! But as always in contrast to his inner thoughts Kakuzu just stood there with arms crossed, waiting for the Uchiha to speak.

"You don't seem to have a lot of patience."

"How observing of you."

Deidara complains in the background. "Why is it that he doesn't get put back in his place and I am?!"

In response, Sasori rolls his eyes in annoyance, with a few moves of his fingers he had control of Deidara's body and made both of his hands clamp around his own mouth and successfully silence him.

Madara chuckles. "Hmm. As I thought." He turns to Pein and Konan. "I hope you enjoy third wheels—"

Kakuzu was now cursing mentally as he realizes who he'd ended up with, he buries his face in his hand and tries not to claw his own face out in frustration and disbelief.

_Un-fucking-believable!_

"We're going to have fun together, aren't we, old man?" Kakuzu glares at Hidan through the gap between his fingers, the man walked over to him, an expression on his face that absolutely reinforced his 'I'm up to no good' vibe. "Don't worry, I'll make it fun. I promise."

Kakuzu was absolutely sure Hidan was going to keep to that promise, and he was convinced that his definition of fun was not the same as his; that much was obvious.

Kakuzu sighed._ Fantastic._

* * *

_TBC-_

_**Please Review ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Close Enemies**

* * *

**Problematic and Annoying**

* * *

Kakuzu sighed. He was glad that he could at least have some peace after enduring thirty minutes with the foul mouthed immortal last night. Just remembering about it gave him a headache, and the thought that they would have to meet once again didn't amuse him, and just the simple fact that they would be stuck together until all the Jinchuriki were captured gave him the shivers.

He didn't know if he'd last that long with Hidan...well, with his sanity intact.

Nonetheless, he felt a tiny bit better to know that he wasn't the only one unhappy with this new partnership.

"You don't have the right to complain, Kakuzu! I have to deal with Mr. _Art is Eternal_. Tch! Everyone knows art is fleeting."

Kakuzu started at him. _This kid is going to die young. _What was so sublime about briefness that appealed the blonde? For once, Kakuzu could agree with Sasori on the eternal. Kakuzu was about to comment something but he decided it was best not to make the blond angry; he promised to be loud and he wanted to avoid anymore ruckus-he'd have enough of that with Hidan's company.

"At least he's quiet." Grumbled Kakuzu. Even if he believed that Sasori was indeed quiet it didn't mean he was less troublesome. Sasori wasn't Madara's right hand for no reason.

"Want to switch, un?" Suggested Deidara but before this little deal could reach any further development Konan appeared.

"You think we placed you with him for amusement?"

"It looks like it." Groaned Deidara, crossing his arms like an angry child, with a deep frown. "I wouldn't mind dealing with a zealot, un."

Kakuzu internally snorted. "He's willing to switch. I am too." Added Kakuzu, his hope rekindled and looked at the blue haired paper nin with a matter of fact look. Konan stared, reinforcing the idea that their deal was far from happening.

Kisame walked in, arms stretched and a yawn escaped his lips. "Good morning to you all."

Konan sat up, wonder in her eyes at witnessing someone in this base who was not bickering, sulking or brooding, therefore she greeted him in the same merry tone and watched the usual humorous Kiri nin make his way to the kitchen, pull out some breakfast and sit in the gloomy table. He starts eating only to stop when he grew uncomfortable at the pair of eyes on him. "What?"

"Nothing." They all mumbled and avert their eyes.

Tobi came in, grabbing his bandaged hand with a pained expression.

"Nice marks." Commented Konan, obviously amused while the Uchiha whined. Tobi letted out a sound that resembled that of a whine and sat next to Deidara, adding a new brooder into the group. "Are you feeling better?"

"Zetsu's so mean." He pouted, leaving Konan to answer the question by simple sight. Zetsu had been quite savage and it was unfortunate that Tobi couldn't remember the reason behind it. "He didn't have to bite Tobi's hand."

"I'm sorry Tobi. **Suck it up!**" The whole group jumped out of their skin and looked at the originator of the voice, resulting in a futile search until Zetsu appeared from the ceiling; half of his body hanging out, arms crossed. "**Ha! Should have seen you face**!"

"What in the name of fuck are you doing here, un!?"

"Madara sent us here. **He wants us to begin our assignments right away.**"

"We're not taking orders from him, un." Snarled Deidara. Zetsu turned to face him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"**If you haven't realized, dipshit, what my boss wants ****is**** what your boss wants."**

Everyone tuned to Konan to give the statement any validity, which she did with a nod. "These orders were done by Madara and Pein together, however, as Zetsu can move around the second fastest, after Tobi— yet the less probable to loose messages between the two. Therefore, he will be our messenger from now on." She slowly opened her eyes, her yellow eyes burning with a yellow killing intent. "You'd better give Pein credit, he's your God afterall."

"Even Gods find their downfall." For once, both sides od Zetsu agreed on a matter, and both of his sides twitched their lips upward at Konan's shocked expression.

Kakuzu for one was not offended; he knew enough of Pein's power to know that Zetsu wouldn't last a minute in his leader's might. Yet he questioned Konan's validity of her belief. If one was confident about their belief why be bothered what others believe? It is one opinions after all.

"How are we expected to trust any of you, un?! You've tried to kill us several times before!"

"You'll just have to." And with that said he gave everyone their orders; Kisame and Itachi would head over to Konoha for the Nine tails. "Itachi is waiting for you outside the base."

"He's already here?!" Asked the shark-man almost choking on his milk before running thick fingers through his hair. He discretely turned to Kakuzu. "How does my hair look?"

Kakuzu arched an eyebrow, and decided to ignore the question and turn his head very, very slowly, looking at a random spot in front of him like his life depended on it. Kisame turned to Konan in despair, the woman gave the same reaction.

"Hopefully now that you are both together you can catch him." Commented Konan, making Deidara snicker and Kakuzu grin behind his mask. Kisame grumbled under his breath and continued to eat what remained of his breakfast.

"Kakuzu; You will go after a bounty: this will serve as part of our income." He hands him an envelope, which the other opened up to check through the victim's profile, he smiled at counting the amount of ceros. "Hidan will be waiting for you in the outskirts of Ame." Kakuzu's smile faded immediately.

"Deidara; You and Sasori will attack Kiri, as its in the mist of civil war; lend our supporters a hand. Sasori will be waiting for you in the outskirts of Ame as well. **Don't keep him waiting, brat.**"

Deidara flicked him off.

"**Charming. **As for you, Konan, Madara wishes to have a word with you and Pein as soon as possible." Konan tried to hide her grimace but did a poor job at it, in the end she nodded. He turned to Tobi who looked a bit over-excited for his task. "Tobi; You and us will search the remaining Jinchuriki's locations."

"That…sounds like a lot of walking." Muttered the Uchiha, and Kakuzu could imagine that perhaps the younger man was discouraged by the fact that the lot of walking would be in the company of Zetsu. Then Tobi raises his head to speak. "Tobi'll have to pack…a lot."

White Zetsu remained at a lack of words, but that didn't mean his dark side did. "**You're a moron**. Kuro! **Well it's true.**"

"**You like tempting me to hurt you." **

"There's no need for violence! **You're forgetting how you got that wound; Should I remind you?" **

"**Go on, I dare you." **Ventured the Uchiha, leaning toward the plant man. "**This time I won't leave you unscathed.**"

"Tobi...**Well see about that." **The plant entity disappears into the ceiling and appears behind Tobi, cutting the gap between each other with each step. Both promising to show no mercy.

"Cut it out." Snapped Konan, stepping in between the two males, her papers wrapping around the males, but Zetsu tore them apart, while Tobi disappeared from the wrap and appeared behind Zetsu.

Kisame looked at his comrades trying to break up the fight, he shrugged and kept on having his breakfast before he took his leave to his room, readying to meet with his partner with enthusiasm.

Kakuzu growled in annoyance, taking his leave as soon as the peace was disturbed, heading off to his room to pack what little he needed for his little hunt, he looked at the picture of his victim and grinned at his recompense.

He casually walked out the front door, giving the still infighting with Tobi and Zetsu one last empty glance before he parted, not bothered to announce his leave. Heading straight into town, which was not so far from their base. He meet Itachi along the way, both ignoring each other.

The miser took little to buy a few provisions for the voyage, not leaving out the luxury to pack his favorite dish; liver sashimi. Now he was truly ready and with that done he eventually reached the meeting point in no time only to wonder where the hell his partner was.

However, he didn't have to wonder for very long as something big crashed against him, making Kakuzu collapse and be crushed to the ground. It took mere seconds for Kakuzu to realize who could be stupid enough to do this. And obviously enough when he moved his eyes to meet the glare of the other he found no other but a set of purple-ish irises looking down at him amused.

Hidan sat on top of him with a lopsided grin. "Hello, _partner_."

Kakuzu hated rain, it made him dirty, wet and cold, but if there was anything that he hated besides Ame's weather was the man sitting on top of him. Without any warning, he attacked but Hidan already saw past it and jumped back, landing swiftly on his feet, a wicked grin on his face-Ugh, how he hated that expression of his. "You're one slow motherfucker." He arched a gray eyebrow.

The miser growled and his hand detached and flied over to the Jashinist, who avoided it again, and when he landed further back he failed to noticed that Kakuzu was grinning himself, and once he landed he felt something cold and harsh wrap around his ankles and up his legs and drag him down until only his face was visible over the ground. Hidan's face of astonishment pleased Kakuzu but as always, Hidan always had a smart remark to make that made his blood boil. "I take it you don't like being …_bottom_."

Kakuzu, oblivious to his insinuation, ignored the remark and kept on his path, leaving his partner behind. "Hey! Hey! You can't just leave me here!"

Kakuzu growled, walked over to his partner, grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged him out of the earth trap he'd formed. Kakuzu released him and Hidan cleaned himself from the dirt. "You know, those tentacles of yours are really handy."

"I'll definitely kill you one of these days if you don't shut up." He whispered more to himself than to Hidan. He didn't know if it was a threat or a promise, and as foolish he knew that statement was; for the man he wanted to murder was immortal, it still felt good to say it. Kakuzu wondered if he was going to need a sanity check when he returned, along with the answer of how many pieces Hidan would come back in. When the Jashinist realized that his partner was leaving a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"What? We are already leaving? I thought this meeting was for you to tell me our mission!"

"No, that would only be a waste of time. We're leaving._ Now_." For emphasis he walked the opposite direction from Ame, feeling rather proud of himself to have managed to keep his cool and have angered the Jashinist along the way.

"Don't fuck with me! I haven't packed a Jashin-damn thing, dipshit!"

"That's your fault. Be always ready and there will be no sorrow." He mumbled. "Don't fall behind." He added walking ahead, not bothering to see or listen to his angered pattern, but he was sure the other was incredibly annoyed. When the other was going t go against his word Kakuzu just sent his hand over to him, took him by the throat and dragged him along.

"Fuck you. Jashin will punish you!"

_Well, well, well._ "Jashin...what a stupid name." He said with the full intent to make the other writhe in anger, which he succeeded in.

Kakuzu chuckled and thought this might actually be entertaining.

**OooOooO**

Kakuzu peeked over to Hidan. At first he thought it was his imagination but now he'd confirmed it; Hidan's stomach was letting out a low growl of hunger, and it was starting to annoy him, however that emotion was contrasted with a sense of satisfaction of Hidan suffering.

"What are you looking at, fucker?" Spat Hidan after catching Kakuzu look at him for the tenth time.

Kakuzu didn't even bother to respond, he just brought his food into his mouth and swallowed, noticing how Hidan stared and he, seemingly without wanting to, swallowed too. Then a thought came into Kakuzu's mind. "Can you die of hunger?"

"I'm immortal, asshole." Seethes the other before he crossed his arms and obviously tried to muffle the pained sounds coming from his stomach. "Jashin-sama made me immortal. He wouldn't just let me die."

"What did you have to do to become immortal?" Asked Kakuzu.

"What do you fucking care? Keep your nose out of my fucking business." Snarled the Zealot.

Kakuzu figured that would be his answer, and disappointed the other once again by not insisting upon the matter.

He had previously done some research on his rivals before this alliance had started and he had to admit that even though Hidan was not the smartest he was not the weakest either; his mistakes did wound him, but in the end he would simply heal like nothing happened. But deriving from his research and close observations of the younger male, he concluded that offerings were made to this supposed God in exchange of immortality.

A life for a life; To Kakuzu it somewhat made sense, and dare he say he was almost tempted to try that. Almost. His hate over religion added to the several things he hated about Hidan.

_Grrrraaw_

Kakuzu raised his eyes to the sky then lowered them, his own version of an eye-roll, which the slicked haired man spotted and responded with his own eye-roll. "Well, excuse me for being hungry."

"You wouldn't be going through this if you had been prepared."

"You didn't give me time, asshole."

Another tense silence arose between them both which was broken once again-

_Graaaawwrrr!_

Kakuzu sighed, it was partially annoying, yet that wasn't all that bothered Kakuzu. No. He felt like he should reach a solution for it, feeling responsible of it somewhat. "Brilliant. Try to have some fun and end up giving yourself more trouble."

He walked up to Hidan, throwing his half full plate over to him. Hidan looked at the plate than back at him, confusion evident in his face, and to be quite frank, Kakuzu thought, for a split second, he looked quite ... _endearing._ "There." He immediately felt strange at his own kind gesture and quickly added; "Eat up, we have a long trip and I don't have time to baby sit you."

Hidan's face changed just like that and his foul mouth spoke his two favorite words; "Fuck you!" And one large, infuriated, hand threw the food off from his lap, sending it rolling down the grass, spilling everything on its way as Kakuzu followed its trail with a glint of anger in his eyes. His mind rolling with the memory of how much it had cost him, fueling his anger at the imprudent move of the fouled-mannered male.

They stared at one another trying to decipher each other's thoughts, their unnatural colored eyes clashing. Finally, Kakuzu turned around and kept on his way.

"As you please."

* * *

**TBC-**

**A/N- Oh, Kakuzu being nice? Well, well, well, what do we have here? *wink wink nudge nudge* Just so you know; The chapters after this one will be a bit longer. Why? Well, writing is fun :D Also, Hidan is adorable, I just saw Ep 71 again and those pecs and abs...Phew! I'm surprised Kakuzu wasn't staring at them the whole time. I know I was! **

**Anyways, reviews would be awesome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot and**** Cold**

"Kakuzu!"

He is worse than a baby, even after being fed and cared for he will still shout and be a pain in the ass. It is in these times that Kakuzu dearly wished he was born deaf.

"OI!"

Even if there is a massive gap between the two, Kakuzu cringes as his partner's voice reaches him, and grinds his teeth to try and ease some of his anger, but it didn't help. No one bit. Out of all the possibilities of death, Kakuzu never considered a headache. Its reason? A fucking, zealot, albino moron.

"Oi! Kakuzu!"

He wouldn't be surprised if all Konoha, Kiri, Suna and Ame knew their location by now. That moron wouldn't shut his mouth even if his life depended on it, no that bastard wouldn't shut his mouth for anything, anything but for his damn Jashin prayers and Kakuzu hated those even more. He feigns ignorance and keeps walking, but Hidan wouldn't take being ignored and persists being his usual self; loud and annoying. Needy little shit.

"Kakuzu! Kakuzu! Kakuzu. Old man. Old man. Old man. Kaku. Kaku. Kaku...Kuzu. Kuzu. Kuzu..." Then silence. Kakuzu sighs in contentment. Finally! His victory was short-lived. "Kaku-koi!"

Something inside Kakuzu shatters, he stops and ever so slowly turns to grant his partner the most murderous glare that promised nothing but pain. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, you like that, koi?" Musses Hidan coquettishly. In an instant his hand flies across the field and slams Hidan straight in the nose. The Taki-nin recovers his limb and keeps on walking, a little grin hiding under his mask as he savoured the silence and victory.

"Kakuzu!"

What is it now?!"

"You fucking asshole!"

Even when Hidan's nose healed, the Yuga-nin fails to realize that it is his foul mouth that pushes Kakuzu to the limits of his self-control as the zealot continues his cussing, that is until Kakuzu had enough and decided to zip the albino's pretty lips shut, a task easier said than done where Kakuzu learned that Hidan's usefulness did not only lie in his dirty mouth but was astonished to find Hidan had beyond normal speed, strength and agility.

Nonetheless, that didn't take away the fact he was a dumb fuck.

Either way, Kakuzu succeeds submitting the albino and sews his lips, allowing nothing but a few muffled mewls and growls leave Hidan's rebellious lips, but gives up eventually.

Alas, Kakuzu says; "You look prettier when you shut up." He truly hadn't meant it as a compliment, really, it was meant to give Hidan a hint that he should just _shut the fuck up. _But by how Kakuzu was on top of Hidan, how close he was, and how his pants altered his voice his words came out completely different. Kakuzu tries to play cool but when he catches a blush on the albino's face he can't help but jump off his partner like he just burned himself.

From there Kakuzu doesn't look at his partner for the rest of the day.

In the passing days silence ruled between the two, it was unsettling and even Kakuzu couldn't help but feel disturbed by it. Even if Hidan was as silent as tomb, that didn't mean he was less of a wild-cat. During camp, Kakuzu himself dares to take a sneak peak at his partner only to be given good flick off or obscene gesture.

Charming.

He was still surprised Hidan had the guts to test his patience. It would only be a matter of time before there was havoc, and he wondered further if Hidan would survive his out-burst. Yet, even as much as Hidan annoyed him, Kakuzu found himself being surprised and interested in his partner, the way he moves, scowls, growls, and prays to his God.

Even if his God didn't witnesses it, Kakuzu did and the Taki-nin found that through the harsh words and foul gestures lies a man so pure, naïve, innocent and devoted, a man that maybe some day he could speak to. Speaking to Hidan, Kakuzu almost laughed at the thought yet as impossible that could be Kakuzu looks forward to it. Some day, one day. For today, Kakuzu wishes nothing but to break Hidan.

"If I break you, will you still be alive?" The question blurts out of his lips when he was greeted with nothing but silence he remembers Hidan can't speak, and goes over to only see Hidan glaring at him, those purple-pink orbs holding no malice or mock. And only then Kakuzu appreciates the unique eye color of his partner. He undoes the seal on Hidan's lips to let him speak, and to his surprise Hidan doesn't shout out an obscenity, instead he keeps quiet, eyes still on Kakuzu's ardent ones.

And when Hidan spoke, Kakuzu feels the air leave his lungs as if he'd been punched.

"Why don't you find out." It wasn't either a statement or a question, instead it was an invitation.

Kakuzu waits, expecting for Hidan to break out a jest, a cuss, anything, but there is nothing but earnestness and honesty in the zealot. When Kakuzu fails to take action, Hidan crawls closer to the crouching nin, who was still delirious and confused and so very unaware of how close the zealot was.

"Would you like that? To possess me, control me, break me, crush me and shape me into whatever you want me to be?" His breath was hot and steamy against Kakuzu's.

Kakuzu's mind's bawling, he couldn't think straight or coherently, and then he felt it, a slight pressure on his mask, pressing harder and harder until he realizes that Hidan's face was closer than he last saw it, to be precise, Hidan's lips were pressing against his over the thick cloth. And..and...was he using his tongue?!

Kakuzu growls and takes Hidan's chin harshly in his fingers, digging them deep and harsh into the soft skin, pulling him away. Further baffled to hear Hidan let out a whine at the loss of contact. He forces eye contact. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out, you're a big boy." Purrs Hidan, and may a lightning bolt fall on his head! Hidan's hands start touching and groping parts of him that no one should touch without his consent. "Hmm, a big boy indeed."

"Don't touch me." He warns, his limbs shaking and soon his grip changes over to Hidan's throat, squeezing hard. Hidan's breath hitches yet his wicked grin widens further.

"You like me touching you, old fucker. When was the last time you even got some?!" He gasps in pain. "Afraid you can't keep with the fuck?"

"You are a perverted little shit."

"You love it."

The conversation ends with Hidan eating dirt and Kakuzu leaving to grant completion to their mission once and for all-as quick as possibly.

* * *

Don't keep him waiting, Zetsu had said, and boy did he make that ginger wait. Long and hard. Deidara had revelled in the taste of his little rebellious act as he laid back and enjoyed the pleasures and safety of his room as he imaged Sasori's enraged face, and to know that the little shit couldn't do anything about his tardiness made it even sweeter.

Fuck that ginger and his punctuality. Fuck him and his eternal art.

Those had been his thoughts before the instant after his door was torn off its hinges and made way for a furious partner. Deidara was slightly startled at the intrusion but his real shock was when he was greeted by Sasori's empty gaze.

"How the hell did you get in here, un?!" He demanded and pointed accusingly at Sasori.

"You're late." Was all he said before he made a few gestures with his hands and had Deidara marching out the door.

"Release me! I said release me!"

"You would make a fine puppet." Mussed Sasori before he gave a low, deep chuckle that sent shivers up and down the bomber's spine.

"As if! Your so called art deserves nothing other than to be used to feed the fire, un!"

Sasori's gaze became dark and threatening . "Watch your tongue."

As per usual, Deidara didn't take Sasori to his word and he kept on raging until he no longer saw purpose for his shouts.

Now as the two of them sat in the dim light of their campfire did Deidara dare to raise his voice again. "So...Orochimaru, eh?"

"What about him?" Asks Sasori as plain and calm, eyes scanning through a script, showing little to no interest in what Deidara had to say.

"I heard you worked closely with him."

"I did."

"So, un?"

"So what?" Asks Sasori, his voice has a slight annoyed whip at the end.

"You know." Sasori finally leaves the pages of his book and settles on Deidara to find the young blond wiggling his eyebrows, encouraging the red-head to speak. It didn't work as Sasori returns to his book.

"Learn to make sense." Deidara rolls his eyes and Sasori kept back a chuckle as he eyed the blonde have an internal conflict between his pride and curiosity. Ultimately, as any other child, curiosity won.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"He left. I stayed. Simple as that."

"What? Come on! What about the juicy details, un!?"

"Juicy details?" He repeats slowly in mock, one eyebrow arched in disbelief. "There are no 'juicy details'. Keep your nose out of your elder's business, 'un'."

This time, Sasori fight back laughing hard and loud as Deidara's mouth falls and makes a massive 'O', his lips opening and closing like a fish out of his element. I was cute really, especially when all he could come as a fiery reply is;

"You bastard, un."

"Get back to making butterflies, brat." That certainly got the blond hot and steamed. Thus, Sasori comes to the conclusion that playing with the blonde promised to be more fun than he had anticipated.

* * *

Tobi teleports back into headquarters, falling onto the couch lazily, feeling rather pleased with himself. A good job done. Tobi is a good boy, like always. After him, Zetsu appears from the ground, and Tobi gives him a thumbs up.

"A job well done, eh, Zetsu-kun? Hachibi, Sanbi, Nibi and Gobi in one day. Phew, what a day!" He chirps with enthusiasm.

"Indeed, good job, Tobi. **Don't you slack now, sucker.**"

Tobi recoils with exaggeration. "Me? Slack? Never!" Black Zetsu rolls his eyes and mumbles 'Dumbass' while White Zetsu giggles faintly. "Tobi is a good boy, Tobi does his work and doesn't slack off. Slacking off is for Deidara-sempai." Tobi jokes whole-heartedly.

"**We've got to report back to leader." **Says black Zetsu more to his white side, who was completely out of it, than to Tobi.

"Yes, yes!" Tobi agrees and jumps to his feet. "But Tobi would very much like to hang out with Zetsu-sempai afterwards. If that's alright."

"Of course! **Fuck. No."**

"Great!" Tobi celebrates while black Zetsu recoils and was about to leave when a hand grabs his chin and forces him to come face to face with Tobi, who he could almost feel his cocky smirk under the mask. "**Don't worry, I'll make it...enjoyable."** Both sides of Zetsu are left speechless. A swirl starts to form from the hole in his mask, consuming him and his silhouette becomes incoherent; sucked into the origin of the swirl.

"Catch you later..." Was all the two sides could muster up.

Tobi chuckles. "**Looking forward to it****.**"

And just like that, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes and No**

* * *

Hidan had been right. It's been a while since he'd got some. Its just that sex wasn't his top priority in his list, nor did he have the time for it, especially when he had to deal with Konan. Not really, that was bullshit, he had many women and men after him alike, but they all left pretty quick-none of them could withstand his rough treatment.

If he recalled, last time the prostitute he'd gone in with had called him a "monstrous, sadistic brute". From then, he doesn't bother. He likes it rough, it gives him such thrill, a spark of pleasure to have his partner under him, at his mercy, under his complete control, retrained and bound. Then again, its not like he was desperate for it. Sure his dick had been as hard as a rock in Hidan's hand but that didn't make him any desperate, just very, very, _very _sensitive. He keeps telling himself that because he can't possibly accept the fact that he may possibly like his partner, in any possible manner.

The little incident had, of course, made Kakuzu slightly paranoid. Thus Kakuzu had to keep a good, sharp, secretive keen eye on his partner. He didn't want him to get killed. No, no, no, only Kakuzu could kill Hidan. Hidan's body compensates for what Hidan lacks in his head, Kakuzu notes. He is amazed at how smooth and untouched his body seemed despite the several times he'd seen Hidan pierce his chest. His waist was slimmer than his own and he had one good pair of handful buttocks-At that, Kakuzu silently face-palms and growls at himself. He is going in-fucking-sane.

Thus, he can't be more glad that they've reached their target; a group of Ame traitors that are loudly camping in the borders of Konoha.

As per usual the group reacts negatively at their arrival and it takes them little to no time to recognise their outfit-The black cloak from Tsuki and the red clouds of Aka, mingled together-and attack. It wasn't anything they could not handle, defeating the enemy was going smoothly. That is until Hidan was caught and used as hostage, which made things interesting, besides annoying.

"Drop your weapon or we kill him!" They shout, a knife pressed to Hidan's throat, who as per usual is cursing like there's no tomorrow. "What are you waiting for?!"

Kakuzu sighs as he massages his temples, trying not to break his nose in frustration of Hidan's incompetence. "Hidan." He finally calls, making the zealot quieten and look at him surprised and confused. "Shut up." And with that his hand flies off, tearing through Hidan's chest and killing the man behind him in a single smooth movement.

"Fucking sadistic asshole!" He hears Hidan shout.

The battle is won and Kakuzu packs the bodies and is almost ready to leave when he realizes Hidan still has a hole in his chest and had been shouting obscenities at him through the hole time.

"Fuck, fucking, fucker, fuck! Fix me up, old fucker!"

Kakuzu really wishes he could actually kill the bastard. One of these days.

"Some day I'll definitely kill you." He mumbles.

"That again? Give it a rest, old man, you're hair will grow grey if you keep on stressing out-OUCH, be careful you mother-OUCH! KAKUZU, IT HURTS!"Hidan complains and writhes and Kakuzu has to use his strings to tie him up and keep him still. He realizes, while tending the wound, he's watching Hidan's heart-its just like any other human, only thing that caught his attention is the way its rapidly beating. His eyes travel to Hidan's face and sees the same spark he'd seen the last time. Lust. It veiled in his eyes so heavily and earnestly that Kakuzu had to give a loud gulp. He feels Hidan try to fight his holds, he doesn't do it because its a pain reflex. Oh, no, no. It is something so stupidly humane its hardly believable.

Hidan likes being tied up.

Kakuzu doesn't know if to laugh or not, but one thing is for certain-he has to back off now. He finished closing the wound and backs off.

"Kakuzu-" He waits. "Thanks." The words were so alien and low that Kakuzu could barely believe they had been said by the Jashinist. He doesn't respond, he turns on his heels, takes the bodies and leaves to the checkpoint.

* * *

"So is it true what I hear about your companion?" Asks the man as he hands the bounty hunter his pay. Kakuzu is taken back by the question. Yet, he wonders which out of all the things the man is referring to. He raises an eyebrow to incite the man to continue. "His immortality." He keeps on glaring, the man takes it as confirmation. "We were hoping, you being his partner, if you knew anything about his clan and bloodline."

"What is your interest in my idiotic partner?"

"As you must already be aware, he is the only known subject to possess this bloodline. Many of my customers are very interested in immortality and would pay a great deal if they were to...acquire such ability." Says the man more carefully. He knows he has Kakuzu's attention thus he elaborates. "You would be rewarded the amount you would earn in 9 months work and more." Kakuzu's heart skipped a beat. Who knew Hidan had some actual value?

"Oi! Kakuzu, what's taking you so long? Fucking hell, I knew you elderly are old but this is fucking over the top! Hurry up, old man!" Hidan's shouts, clearly annoyed. Kakuzu looks over his shoulder to glare at him.

"Shut up, Hidan, and wait outside." He warns, Hidan scowls but does leave. Kakuzu looks at the business man. "All that for my partner?" He still can't believe it.

"Indeed."

Kakuzu contemplates.

* * *

"Come on, un." Insists Deidara, looking down at Sasori.

"No." Sasori isn't even considering in changing his mind.

"Stop being such a chicken."

"Stop being such a brat."

"I'm not being a brat, un!"

"I'm not being a chicken and you're being your usual pompous brat."

"Chicken." Mutters Deidara. "Come on, flying my bird will make the trip ten times faster, besides it will also provide us advantage, un!"

"I'm walking and there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." Says Sasori.

"Tch! Fine, have it your way." His bird begins to flap its wings, sending heavy waves of air through the leaves.

"I always do."

Deidara cusses under his breath, eyes fixed on his red-headed target as his bird dives in for him. Sasori barely has any time to react before he is caught in the claws of the massive clay bird and taken further and further away from the ground. Sasori's expressionless face twists into a deep frown, his jaw tenses and his nose is flaring. That little blond brat! Deidara's laugh can be heard above him. It only adds fuel to Sasori's rage.

He remains dangling, at the mercy of the blond for the rest of the flight before they make a swift landing at the borders of Kiri.

"Ne, Sasori, that wasn't that bad, was it now-" He is slammed against the nearest three, his arms pressed to his side by two fierce looking puppets, Sasori is soon upon him in moments, pressing his forearm against his throat.

"You think you're funny, Deidara? You think you can do whatever you like whenever you feel like it?" He hisses, his voice is poisonous and fierce, Deidara's jaw clenches and his brows cut down his forehead. "Acknowledge that I am your master, I am above you, and I don't and won't tolerate your shit." His hold changes to grab fistfuls of Deidara's hair and presses their bodies together. "Why is it you like to antagonize me? You know you will never win or stand a chance." Deidara tries to make some distance between their faces. Sasori's face slips past his face so his lips are barely touching Deidara's. "Or is it you like to be forced to yield?"

"I antagonize you because you're always wrong about everything, un! Don't flatter yourself!" Deidara head-butts Sasori, but when he does, the pain is excruciating and blood seeps down his face. Sasori is unharmed. He releases his vile grasp on his partner's hair and decides to trail cold fingers down Deidara's new wound on his forehead, then down the blonde's features.

"Look at you, so fragile and breakable. You won't even last a decade."

"Art is fleeting! Art is a-"

"A bang." Finishes Sasori. "You will die young, probably for the best. Best you go beautiful as you are now than turn old, wrinkle and wither into a ghost of your previous self."

"Shallow shit!" Spits Deidara.

It's a shame really, Sasori thought, for Deidara is quite an uncanny beauty to behold.

"I am as vain as you're foolish. Now clean your wound and ready yourself, we have a mission to complete."

* * *

Zetsu fiddles nervously with his fingers. He'd always liked Tobi, well, his white side would say that, but Shiro had always thought Tobi to be rather cute and endearing. There was something about his light-heartedness that made Shiro smile, especially when Tobi addresses him in such courteous manner. His black side on the other hand, can't stand Tobi. In Kuro's eyes Tobi is a pretentious, idiotic brat, and too very naïve. As expected from Kuro, the black side of Zetsu wanted a little bit more of spice in his partners, always added to the fun, and Tobi lacks that spice. Tobi has the fluff Shiro loves.

As per usual, the two side of Zetsu are at odds.

"Oi, Zetsu-sempai, how are you?" Tobi appears before them. Eyes wandering all over the base. "Woah! This nice, very nice!" He wanders around, just enough to ease his curiosity before he sits next to Zetsu merrily. Zetsu sits up at once. "Would you like something to drink, Tobi?"

"Why, yes, thank you, Shiro-kun!"

Shiro blushes and Kuro just wants to barf. They head to the kitchen, leaving Tobi alone in the living room. "Let's make him hot chocolate! **Are you for real? How old are you, fucking twelve? Give him beer, I know I need one...or maybe a few. **No, Tobi is a good boy!" The two sides continue arguing and try to reach the opposite sides of the kitchen to tend to their wishes. In the end, the two of them decide to separate. Kuro takes a few beers from the fridge and drinks two while laughing at Shiro making hot chocolate. Shiro frowns and sticks his tongue out to his counter part as he leaves the kitchen, the other claiming to need a few more beers to deal with the flamboyant guest.

"Thank you!" Yells Tobi as he receives the cup from Shiro's hand. "You separated?"

"Yes, Kuro wants to be alone for a moment." Lies Shiro before he takes a few sips from his hot chocolate. Its rather hot. "Careful, wait until its colder, Tobi-kun, or you'll burn yourself." Tobi puts the cup on the table and waits for it to cool down.

"What about you, don't you get burned?"

"I have a higher resistance to heat." Tobi nods in acknowledgement before he begins making conversation, it is lighthearted and funny conversation, one that Shiro enjoyed but knew Kuro would have been unable to sit through. He likes Tobi's company, its easy to talk to and doesn't have a temper unlike many in the organization, mainly Kakuzu. Kakuzu scares him. Time passes by fast, or so does Shiro think for he has already finished his hot chocolate and Tobi hasn't touched his. He feels slightly hurt, he put a lot of effort into making it.

"You're not drinking?" He asks, trying not to sound to hurt.

"**Is it good**?" Asks Tobi, eyes focused on Shiro, who timidly nods. "**Come here.**" Shiro swallows the knot in his throat and does as ordered, and Tobi shifts his position and indicates with his index finger for the plant man to lean down, when Zetsu does, Tobi catches his wrist and pulls him over so he's somewhat straddling Tobi's lap. Shiro blushes and bites on his lip, unsure how to react, or what to do. But he doesn't idle for long as Tobi cups his face with one hand.

"**Let me taste it.**" And he pulls Shiro in close enough so his tongue can trace over the other man's lips, daring to push further in when Shiro gasps. The plant man levels himself on Tobi's chest and remains in place as Tobi kisses him, slow and sensual, he tries to respond and when he shyly dares to do so he lets out a slight moan. Tobi chuckles and decides to add a little more fire into the kiss as he begins to nibble his partner while his hands fondled what they could find.

"**Get your fucking hands of me**!" Growls Kuro and slams his fist on Tobi's head, successfully breaking the kiss. Shiro's eyes grow wide as plates as he separates from Tobi. Tobi groans and strokes his head where Kuro's fist of fury had come to land and stands, his eyes shinning a dark threatening red. "**HOLY SHIT! You fucking perverts**!"

"**If you wanted to join, all you had to do was ask, Kuro-kun.**" Kuro slaps his partner fast and hard, successfully breaking a few pieces of the mask.

"**You piece of shit! Learn to respect your elders!**" Snarls Kuro, he takes Tobi by the neck of his cloak and readies to punch him again.

"**This is what you like? What makes you hot?**" Cackles Tobi, some blood sips from the corner of his mouth. Kuro grits his teeth and punches Tobi to the ground.

"Knock it out!" Shouts Shiro, stopping his darker side from abusing the wounded Tobi by standing in between them.

"**Out of my way, Shiro. He needs to learn! Or next time I turn my back he's going to have you bent over a table! He's literary going to fuck us over!"**

"What's all this ruckus about?!" Demands a deep voice and everyone freezes to see Madara appearing into the room. "Zetsu?"

Kuro is flaring but with a deep breath he composes himself, Tobi is moaning as he stumbles to his feet. "A slight argument with our partner, it won't happen again."

"Better be that way." Says Madara, his nose wrinkles and his red eyes focus on Kuro, he walks closer and takes a deep sniff. "Were you drinking?"

"He was! Tobi and Shiro are good boys!" Tobi chants. Kuro's temperament snaps. "Kuro is a bad boy!"

"**You son of a bitch!**" He punches Tobi to oblivion.

"Well, well, well, Zetsu, letting yourself go, eh?" Chuckles Madara. "I'm glad you're having fun. You boys have fun, just keep the noise to a minimum, I'm in a meeting. Don't make me come down again."

His threat is taken, a smart choice.

* * *

"Kakuzu! Just you wait motherfuckers, once Kakuzu gets here, we'll fucking show you. Just wait, just you fucking wait!" Cursed Hidan as he writhed in his restraints while ten men guarded him. Hidan is bruised and bleeding. He hadn't expected to be attacked, nonetheless he stood his ground, however he was soon overwhelmed by enemies and pinned down. He had killed seven before he feel, he felt slightly proud about that. He keeps wondering where is Kakuzu. Then finally, he sees him, standing with two heavy bags of gold. "Kakuzu! These sons of bitches came out of nowhere and ambushed me. What are you standing about for? Hurry or they will capture you too!"

A man stands by Kakuzu, the miser looks at the business man. "I suggest you gag him, he's loud."

Hidan feels something fall hard on his stomach, the realization of what Kakuzu had done had struck him hard. His body tenses and a fire ignites inside him. He feels betrayed, sad, angry...but most of all, hurt. "Kakuzu! You can't do this to me! You fucking bastard! Bastard!" He cries at the top of his lungs before he is gagged. Still, that doesn't lessen his spirit to fight.

"Let your guard down...and you'll be dead." Kakuzu hisses, Hidan can't help but feel something in his chest ripple. His chest wound still hurt, it hurt so much. He couldn't take it. He realizes that Kakuzu truly did hate him. Their eyes meet, he tries to address Kakuzu. Nothing. Kakuzu doesn't respond, his eyes remain hard and cold and merciless. Hidan lets his head fall and he is carries away without further fuss.

Kakuzu watches his partner be begrudgingly taken away. "Where are you taking him to?"

"Kumo." Answers his business partner. "It was a smart choice you made. It was a pleasure making business with you, as per usual."

Kakuzu remains silent. Everyone leaves. He is finally alone, alone and with money.

"Even hell runs on money."

It doesn't feel as good as he thought it would.

* * *

**TBC**

**This chapter isn't funny, sorry, it was hard for this one to put any humour without making it ridiculous :I.**

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything wrong with...  
**

Kisame is in a bad mood. Why? Easy; Itachi neglects to acknowledge his beauty. Kisame can't count how many times he's given his deadly yet unbelievable attractive smile, or made sure that Itachi would see his fan-fucking-tabulous muscled arms, or tried to get the Uchiha's attention with his conversations, or seducing him with poetry or serenating him, or well in any possible manner. Nothing, abso-fucking-lutely nothing made Itachi react. It was driving him insane! What the hell made Itachi's boat move?! And Itachi flipping that hair of his around like he was born for it didn't help, not one fucking bit.

"I hear your brother is friends with the Kyuubi." Kisame started, Itachi made his usual uncharacteristically low grunt. "Ne, aren't you happy to see your little baby bro?" Same as before. "How long has it been since you last saw him? Ten, nine, eight years?"

Itachi is in a bad mood? Why? Obvious; his partner couldn't keep his mouth shut. Is it so hard for one to keep to himself? Can't Kisame possibly leave him in a moment of peace?! He had thought he might have been freed from the atrocity of chaos when Hidan became Kakuzu's problem, how wrong had he been. Kisame is relentless, and when he means relentless, he means re-fucking-lentless. Not only was his partner loud, he was ten times bigger and ten times more sarcastic than Hidan, if any consolation Kisame at least had manners, was respectful and even had a few smart things to say. Still, Kisame was a pain in the ass to handle. Sometimes Itachi wondered if a genjutsu would do it.

He tried it out. The results weren't as good as he had expected...

"So Itachi," Itachi internally freaked out. Oh, no, here it comes again. "Would you like to catch some dinner? You know before reaching Konoha? I know this really good onigiri restaurant!"

It's not that Itachi hates Kisame, on the contrary, he finds him on occasion amusing and nice to talk to, its just that Kisame just doesn't know when to shut up or understand when enough is enough. However, he is pleased that at least Kisame took his advice when Madara described him as 'a man of few words' because Kisame didn't expect Itachi to be as talktative as him. If that could even be possible.

"I'm not hungry."

"I meant later."

"I will not be hungry."

"Then, later than that?"

"I won't be hungry."

"What about tomorrow?"

"...Let's just hurry."

"Was that a yes?"

Itachi stops dead on his tracks and turns, Sharingan activated. Kisame gives a little yelp and covers his eyes. Itachi turns, his threat understood. Still that wasn't enough to stop Kisame from whining.

"Aw, come on!"

The corner of Itachi's lips twitch upwards.

* * *

"**Manwhore**. Oh, shut up. **All over him on the first date, really? **It's none of your business! Will you just drop it? **Tch, how classy. **I'm not going to argue about class, least of all with you. **Wanker. What's so great about that fucking limp-dick anyways?**" Bickers Kuro, before he dug his fork into his meal once again, which is harder considering his other half of the mouth was still talking.

"Uh, Tobi's right here."Tobi sits on the opposite couch, an ice pack pressed to his face where several bazillion bruises had been left behind by Kuro's wrath.

"**Touch us again and I stab you to death**." Threatens Kuro. Tobi never thought he would be so threatened by a fork in his life. Kuro knew this was the only thing between Tobi and his innocence, Shiro knew it too, however, Shiro didn't exactly care. "I think I should have the fork now..." Kuro swaps his hand away from his weapon.

"I technically wasn't touching you, I was touching Shiro-wait, can you feel what Shiro feels?"

Kuro growls deep and threatening. What a stupid question, of course not! But he did get his thoughts and appearantly, Tobi is a good kisser, and good with those gloved hands of his, and he really wanted to feel those again amongst other things-Kuro groans in dismay. He hates sharing his mind and body.

**"Oh, do I make you randy baby?"** Teases Tobi and chuckles.

"**I'm going to stab your eye."**

"No! Not Tobi's only eye!" Whined Tobi wrapping his hands on the only hole in his mask in over-acted dismay. His head lolls back and he laughs, deep and dark. **"What are you complaining about? To me little Shiro was enjoying it very much, weren't you boy?"**

Shiro pretends he didn't listen but yelps when a hand reached under the table to caress his thigh. Kuro growls and rams the fork towards' Tobi's face, full intention of murdering the lecherous bastard, that is until the other reacts fast by taking a hold of his wrist, painfully twisting it so Kuro is forced to drop the fork and then slams the black hand to the table, making everything on the surface rattle. Kuro plans on counter attacking but stops dead on his tracks when he feels something cold pressed against his throat.

"**You're quite the hand-full, aren't you Zetsu?" **Mocks Tobi, pressing the metal harder against the dark skin. Kuro refuses to succumb and at the first signs of defiance Tobi presses further again until it threatens to pierce the skin. Zetsu swallows the lump in their throat, Tobi glances at the Adam's apple bob before his red eye clases against Zetsu's green ones.

"Tobi..." Warns Shiro as his hand slithers to grab Tobi's shoulder and tries to make space between their bodies. Tobi didn't move an inch.

"**Are you going to behave?" **

Kuro grits his teeth, his nose is flaring and his eyes burn with pure despise. He separates from Shiro and stomps for the door. **"Fuck you, and you. You can fuck yourselves." **

**"Will do!" **Tobi calls out, just to rub it in. Why? because why the fuck not. Shiro runs behind Kuro, trying to bring his other self back to his senses, but all he gets is a door slammed in his face. He quits in persuing his other half.

"**Now, where were we?"**Tobi walks up to Shiro until he has him pressed flush against the door and grins under the mask. He might be smaller than Zetsu, but he definitely compensates for it with a lot of things, one of them being his ego. Shiro's breath hitches when Tobi cages him against the wall with his body, his cheeks take a pinkish color and his eyes flutter to the floor. Tobi takes his chin and forces their eyes to meet. Their faces are dangerously close. Shiro's eyes flutter to where Tobi's mouth would be and looks back up to his hole, he licks his lips. Tobi's grin grows wider. "**You want it? Come and get it. You know what to do."**

Shiro nods as if he is in trance, his fingers slowly dally to Tobi's mask and slowly starts moving the mask until he can see some portion of Tobi's face, which last time everything had been so fast and unexpected he hadn't even got the chance to steal a glimpse, but now, he wanted to see everything. But before he could get over Tobi's nose, said man's hands took Shiro's wrists and stopped him on his tracks. "Nu-uh, Shiro-kun, that's all you get."

Shiro pouts but he isn't going to kick a gift horse, thus he leans forward and plants a chaste kiss on Tobi's lips.

* * *

Madara finished a meeting some time ago, Konan and Pein had been with him for the most part. Just a few deals here and there under the table that he knew were going to be quite useful in the near future. Konan proved to be an amazing speak-man...speak-woman, whatever, and Pein's logic and Konan's cold compassion mixed well with Madara's tyrancy rather well, better than he had anticipated, and that could be seen in most of their negotiations. When Madara's intimidations didn't work, Pein would take over, when Pein's logic didn't work, Konan always did the trick, and so on and so on. It was a nice game, and Madara felt like he had all the right cards.

Sure they didn't exactly see eye to eye most of the time, especially Konan and Madara, but they made an impressive team, and well, they were so easy to tease that Madara wouldn't change his partner's for the life of him. Konan was always his favourite to pick on, as Pein didn't quite see the logic or understanding besides his puns and dry jokes. Despite the little interruption of Zetsu and Tobi's drama, it had been quite a good day.

Now, as per usual he was heading back to his quarters, after leaving all the piles of paperwork to Pein and Konan, to read some few forbidden scrolls before he made further advancements on his plan's strategies. Suddenly, his stomach gave a rather loud rumble and Madara is quick to attend his needs, he heads to the kitchen where he had expected to find his messengers discussing but was found with a locked door and silence. He didn't think much of it and stretches out his hand to open the door when suddenly he hears something; a long, dragged, needy moan.

Madara's eyes are as big as plates now. _Oh...Oh! OH!_ Realization hits him hard and Madara retreats his hand but stays in place, unsure of what to do. Zetsu and Tobi were together in a room...he couldn't believe his own thoughts. He shakes his head, he must have heard things-it came again, this time, he hears voices. Madara takes milliseconds to glues his ear to the door, a sly grin on his face. Kami shit on him if this was really happening!

"Oh, To-Tobi, please...be gentle...Ah!"

"Shhh, Shiro-kun better be a good boy or we'll get caught." Tobi giggles, his tone isn't evil, its quite endearing in fact. There is another set of moans and pants.

"I don't think I'm ready Tobi..." Whispers Shiro. Madara almost choked at the next words. "You're too big...C-Can we wait?"

"It's okay, Shiro-kun, Tobi will only go as far as this."

_Those dirty buggers! _Madara can't believe this, he can't believe himself. Here he is listening on to his subordinates pleasing each other. He spots a keyhole under the knob, small too small but big enough to get a nice peek in. He slaps himself internally. He knows its wrong, he is invading their personal space. He shouldn't be doing this, this is wrong-Madara stops himself on his line of thought. It was grins. Oh, he loves being naughty. That's all he needed to know. With that thought in mind he can't help himself anymore and peeks through the hole.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Deidara and Sasori arrived at their destination. They had caused havoc in enemy territory and aided Akatsuki's supporters to no end. Deidara is having a blast, literary and metaphorically, and Sasori expects this job to be done in less than another week. Sasori hates to admit it but Deidara's shitty 'art' did an amazing job at tearing cities a new hole. The city could hardly be called one and the same, credits to Deidara. However, things had changed little between Sasori and Deidara, their animosity remains strong as ever. Luckily enough, their jobs took perspective placements on opposite polls of the city and they hardly saw each other, except at the end of the day when they met back at their hotel room.

Deidara had tried to pop conversation up like he does every night, and Sasori simply ignores him and tends to his work while Deidara finally gives up and falls asleep, or well would fall to slumber by Sasori's sleeping doses. The first night Sasori thought he was going to have the marvel of having silence when suddenly he heard the most rattling, loud, annoying sound in the world; snoring. And little he could believe that such deep, horrendous sound was coming from his delicate looking partner.

For crying out loud, the brat is as annoying and loud in his sleep as when he is awake. Luckily, Sasori came with a quick solution and hand a pillow over Deidara's face for the rest of the night, caring little if the other suffocated or not, because fuck that loud, disrespectful blond, that's why.

This night, however was different. Deidara didn't get home, and Sasori, though he wasn't worried still became curious of his whereabouts and thus headed out to the streets in the search of the terrorist. not because he cared about the blonde, but cared about his reputation as an elder, and what would coming back without a partner say about him? He couldn't have Deidara ruin his reputation.

The place is in absolute silence and Sasori found the only source of sound that night, a nightclub, called; Art is a Bang! Sasori tries not to roll his eyes as he goes into the place. The music is loud, the place is dark and has neon lights shinning everywhere, illuminating faces and bodies of those dancing in this animalistic zone. The smell of alcohol reeked.

Sasori took little to find the blond, he was not surprised with what he found. Deidara was on the stage, whirling around on a silver pole that was securely stuck to ground and ceiling, he dancing, jumping, maneuvering and manhandling that pole like there was no tomorrow. He banged his head at the beat of the music and did things with his body that even Sasori in his puppet body shivered in just the thought of them. Then, as if that hadn't been enough, Deidara encouraged his audience to woot and clap as he started undoing his cloak and tossed it to the audience, with little encouragement he worked on his fish-net shirt and wagged it over his head like a lunatic before he threw it to a fan-girl fawning somewhere in the crowd.

Deidara was sweating, his upper chest and hair are damp disgustingly so and with every move, more drops woop to the crowd, a drop landed on Sasori and the man took little to nothing to remove the offending liquid from his face. Un-fucking-believable.

Finally, Deidara cautches sight of Sasori and with an evil smirk started working on his pants. Sasori doesn't stop him, he knows that whatever Deidara looses today he won't be getting back and he will be walking like that back to the base. He won't mind getting the eye-full. Deidara suddenly stops, he heads at the edge of the stage and points at Sasori. "Sasori! Sasori, my man! Get your fucking red ass over here, un!"

Sasori snarls and neglects to obey. However, soon he finds that people are pushing him towards the stage and soon he is lifted from the ground and taken into Deidara's arms. Sasori steps back and cleans his cheek, where Deidara had pressed his sweaty cheek to pull him up. As he expected, Deidara smells of nothing but drugs, alcohol and sweat. Wherever Deidara is, it isn't this world.

"You're sweating like a pig, brat." He muses, Deidara isn't listening. He is far gone as he begins to dance.

"Come on, Sasori, shake that ass, un. Show me your moves, un!" Deidara challenges and as one would have done in one of those dance battles, Deidara comes to close for comfort, dances and swipes his hair across Sasori's face. The red head remains unimpressed, he is lucky they are in public, or else he would have had that damn hair cut off. "Come at me, dog, un!"

"I don't dance and I don't take orders from brats." He states, no space for argument. He takes Deidara and pulls him from the stage to a more quite area. Booing is heard in the background and Deidara is more than eager to return to his show. Sasori finds a set of couches and pulls Deidara along, throwing the blond on one while he stood with arms crossed to regain his dominance in this madness. "Explain. Now." He gestures at his surroundings.

Deidara's movements have lost their coordination as he sprawls himself all over the sofa and takes the nearest abandoned bottle in sight. Sasori doesn't stop him, his partner is old enough to know what's right for him. The blonde takes big, loud gulps. "We won, that's what happened."

"What?" Bullshit, Sasori can't believe it. If that had been the case he would have been informed. However, Deidara should have no reason for lying about that. Then again, drunks and stoners can either say the bluntest truths or the most baffling lies.

"Yeah, they surrendered to me personally, un." Deidara grants Sasori the smuggest, cockiest, sliest smile the red head has ever seen in his life. Before Sasori can answer the blond calls over a few women and asks for a smoke, they leave and the blond is blowing out the smoke not a care in the world. "Oh, yeah, I needed that-" He lets out a set of coughs. Sasori arches an eyebrow.

"Do you smoke?" The answer was obvious but he guessed teasing the blond about it would be quite fun.

"Only when I'm drunk, un." He says after he ceased coughing. He smiles and lets out a giggle. "I'm so drunk, un." Sasori rolls his eyes and suddenly Deidara gaps out loud, standing up and grabbing Sasori by the shoulders giving him a strong shake. "Un! Let's get some shots, un!"

"No." Sasori stops the shake by taking a handful of Deidara's hair and pulling him off him, earning him a 'Not again by the hair, un!'. Deidara stops and his hair is released.

"No, un?" He pouts. Deidara holds his chin in thought, he smiles and snaps his fingers. "I know, I know, I've got an idea, un. Let's get some tacos, un!"

"Tacos don't exist here, moron. I'm leaving."

"Okay! I'm going with you." Deidara holds him back. "Wait! I need the bathroom. Wait for me, okay, un? I won't take long!" Deidara makes a run for the bathroom, Sasori doesn't know how to control the insane, drunk. He internally debuts on staying or leaving. True to his word, Deidara is back. And may he be damned that even in his engrossed sweaty state, he looked ravishing as he walked through the darkness, faint lights giving a peek once in a while. Sasori was not the only on to think the blonde was mesmerizing for many women and men stared after the blonde. Sure, some were checking him up, but unlike Sasori, Deidara led them on. Attention whore.

"After you, Sasori, un." Grins the blonde. The two leave and the walk home is a long one because Deidara decides to have his vomit fest halfway through, and as merciless, evil bastard Sasori is known to be, he doesn't leave the blonde there and carries him back to their flat. After his tenth session of puking, Deidara is on his fours, his breaths are heavy and tears threaten to escape the corner of his eyes. Sasori sighs and slips his arm under Deidara's and pulls him up. "Thank you, un...I'm sorry, un."

Those words caught Sasori in surprise. "Say 'un' again and I drop you here." Warns Sasori. He never thought such a small word would get to him, but by Kami, it drove him insane!

"Fine, un." He gasps after he says the words and clasps his hand over his mouth and looks at Sasori. "Please don't drop me, un-fuck, un-SHIT,UN-AAAARG!"

Sasori tries not to laugh too hard, forgetting momentarily about his threat. He pats Deidara awkwardly in the shoulder. "We're almost there."

Finally, they made it back and Sasori couldn't be more glad to put a half naked Deidara to bed and be ready to work further on his puppets. Deidara hummed in content, too off into his own world to be able to make sense anymore. However, that didn't mean he wasn't trying.

"You know, un? You're quite nice, un. Can you be nicer from now on, un?" Asks Deidara, slowly drifting to sleep. "I'll also try to be nicer, un. Please, Sasori-Danna, un?"

Deidara's off. Sasori's answer comes after; "We'll see." And pats Deidara in the head.

* * *

Kakuzu feels no guilt and no remorse anymore. Everyone knew how materialistic he could get, it still amuses him to see the shock in his partner's faces at that realization. Whatever negative feelings had arisen from Hidan's capture are long gone. It didn't feel good, but it isn't haunting him either. It's not like he was going to leave his partner either. He had to get him back; Who knew how much he could fetch with this catch. How could he have been so shallow to not recognize how precious Hidan actually is? Everyone wants immortality, even himself, he should have guessed that the secret for immortality would make him a billionaire. He could just keep selling Hidan over and over again and take him back every single time. It was magnificent, it was brilliant!

Supply, demand and retrieval-it was so easy! He wants to punch himself in the face at his own daftness.

Sure, things would get messy if anyone found out. But then again, Kakuzu has his ways. This isn't the first time things happen behind Pein's back. He feels a little guilty, but sometimes someone has to get their hands dirty-and Kakuzu has never minded doing so. Quite the contrary; he is good and he likes it, thus he sees no logic in stopping.

He spends the following week counting his payment, for some it would be the most tedious, bothersome job, but for Kakuzu it was a dream come true. At the end of his counting, Kakuzu felt something in his head break. There were three coins off.

Motherfuckers...How dare they play him.

Sure, he had been planning to get Hidan back since the beginning, back then he had planned on leaving everyone behind a few bruises, maybe a few scars, but now, he wanted to unleash havoc on them.

He immediately does his hand signs and soon he found himself in the dark cave, standing in the perspective finger his ring is on. A hologram of Pein, Madara and Konan stand before him. "Can Tobi be teleported to my location?"

"Where's Hidan?" Asks Konan suspiciously.

"You haven't killed our immortal man have you?" Madara jokes.

Kakuzu fucking wishes.

"Ritual." Lies Kakuzu. The two members nod in apprehension, Madara simply hums. His red eyes glittering in a threatening manner that made Kakuzu realize that his lie had not gone clean through the Uchiha. It well took a pretty damn good liar to tell another liar, especially when said liar is Kakuzu.

"Tobi." Calls Pein. Nothing happens, Pein frowns. "Tobi," He calls again.

Madara snickers. "He must be _fucking_ busy. If you know what I mean."

Konan glares at Madara. Taking Madara's words as mockery towards Pein rather than looking deeper into the play of words. Finally, the image of Tobi appears on his perspective location.

"Yes, sir! Tobi present and ready to serve sir!" Calls Tobi abnormally pumped.

"What took you so long?" Demands Konan. Tobi becomes a little uneasy and takes a while to answer, nonetheless, his answer is upbeat and joyfull.

"Tobi was busy, ma'am!"

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Chuckles Madara. Konan glares at him.

"Head to Kakuzu's location at once." Pein orders.

"Yes, sir! Tobi's a good boy!"

Kakuzu's back to reality. He remains sitting in silence for a few more moments before he hears a loud hiss. However, there is something different, there are two pair of footsteps rather than one. Kakuzu turns at once, both of his hands flying off towards their target, his thick fingers wrapping around his victim's throats and dragging them to his standing point.

"Kakuzu-sempai! It's me, Tobi!" Manages to cry out Tobi. Kakuzu looks over to look at Shiro.

"Where's your other half?"

"HQ." He chokes out.

Kakuzu finally releases them. He points at Shiro with a single move of his head. "What is he doing here?"

"Tobi asked him to come along."

"Why?" Asks Kakuzu.

"Tobi likes Shiro's company." Shrugs Tobi and Shiro makes a coughing gesture, his hand covering the slight blush tinted on his pale cheeks.

Weird, Kakuzu thinks. Then again, he is speaking with the two weird members of the organization. He takes his bounty and reluctantly, carefully places them in the hands of the two.

"Touch its contents and I'll rip your fingers out one by one." Threatens Kakuzu. Shiro gulps audibly and Tobi recoils.

"Wait, where is Hidan?" Asks Shiro, looking around for the loud, obscene albino. Kakuzu shrugs and Shiro persists.

"Do I look like his care-taker?" Finally growls Kakuzu. "Why are you still here, the two of you are pissing me off..." And everyone knows that only bad things could come out of that, thus, they started leaving; very wise.

"Scary..."Mumbles Tobi before they are gone.

Kakuzu turns on his heels and heads towards Kumo. It doesn't take him long to find a trail-three days-knowing Hidan and his need for his rituals it didn't take long to find a trail of dried blood that if it had been any sane man's one could only expect to only find a body, but not Hidan. Hidan could have anything done with his body and he would shrug it off like it was any other day with that grin of his.

It takes days to finally catch up to his target; a slight group of ninjas with a tied up, gagged and beaten up Hidan being dragged along the way. Kakuzu had speculated that the reason for Hidan's blood had been by the zealot's own doing, however looking at the condition Hidan is, he can't control his rage bubbling up at the realization that his partner had been abused by his captors; His chest and back are shrouded in gashes and bruises, his arms light purple from the chakra string being tied up unnaturally tight, his face purple and blood seeping from his gagged mouth-yeah, he'd certainly taken a beating, and it looks that the more his captors did it the more they enjoyed doing it. It was a twisted pleasure, the curiosity to know what happens. And Kakuzu had to admit, even he was captivated by his partner's immortality-as annoying as he might be.

They move slow-too slow. Hidan is always the hindrance, forever a pain in the ass. He watches them for three days, he is curious of their acts.

Most of them tried to see how much Hidan could take, others wanted to try and become immortal themselves some just deciding to drink the Jashinists blood in daily basis while others took the option to discuss with the zealot about Jashinism, which Hidan didn't hesitate to blabber about his ridiculous moronic religion and even had two idiots pierce themselves through the heart convinced they would become immortals by sacrificing themselves to Jashin. Kakuzu didn't know if to laugh at their stupidity. There is one however that makes something in Kakuzu twitch, its a smaller man, one with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, no older than twenty, who always comes and treats Hidan well, its a mercy that Hidan accepts but Kakuzu is sure he zealot was stubborn to accept and one that Kakuzu believes Hidan does not deserve.

The blond treated the zealot with care and kindness and Hidan responded in a way that Kakuzu may dare say was quite friendly. He would sneak in the night to supply Hidan with food and even sometimes try to cure his wounds, despite that they healed by themselves. The two didn't speak much, it was that sort of accorded alliance. Thoughts of eliminating that certain human blonde were illogical for him yet his mind crawled with them.

He watched for two more days, his thoughts changed little. Finally, one night, he decides to and sneakily make his move. He kills the scouts and manages to scatter them out into the woods out in fear. He scans for Hidan's chakra and finds the zealot being pulled along by five ninjas and the little blond. He kills the other five with little effort, the blonde escapes his killing blow by mere clumsiness. He turns to Hidan. "Get moving."

"Fuck off!" Snarls Hidan and Kakuzu's hand catapults to the albino, who avoids the blow and runs into Kakuzu punching him good in the abdomen two times and across the jaw before Kakuzu takes the upper hand of the situation and slams his knee into Hidan's forehead, sending the albino stumbling to his knees grabbing his head in agony. Kakuzu takes a handful of Hidan's hair and pulls him to his eye-level, leaving the other dangling about three feet from the ground, his hands clutching Kakuzu's larger hand. Hidan's face is filled with contempt and with little hesitation he spits on his captor's face. Kakuzu cleans the spit from his face in one slow, disgusted gesture.

"Leave him alone!"Screams a faint voice and Kakuzu could almost laugh when the blond heads in for the charge, explosive tags are sent his way. Kakuzu drops Hidan and gets out of the way-the tags don't explode. Realization strikes him hard at the trick and Kakuzu has mere moments to lift his hand and protect the kunai from piercing his face, isntead having it pierce through his hand. Kakuzu takes the boy's throat in one fluid motion and has him dangling in the air. Taking a closer look, Kakuzu could tell this kid is young, in mind and body. he speculates that maybe he is a trainee, or perhaps his parents are on this job. Even if he is smart and fast, this kid couldn't stand a chance-at least not yet. Too bad Kakuzu wasn't going to give him that chance.

"KAKUZU! You bastard!" Shouts Hidan and runs towards Kakuzu only to have Kakuzu press his hand to his face and push him back while he squeezed the blondes neck, his little hands clawing at Kakuzu's arm desperately. "Take someone your own size motherfucker! Untie me and make this fair! Do it! FUCKING DO IT! Or what, are you scared pussy!?" The albino snaps. The blonde-Okamaru- begins to loose strength and Kakuzu is sure he is at death's door. He grunts in surprise when Hidan buries his teeth into his hand, sprouting blood, Kakuzu takes it until it becomes too much of an annoyance and he shoves the albino to the ground. Suddenly, he has to drop the kid and jump back as a set of kunais are sent their way, an explosive tag attached to them. If Kakuzu didn't kill the kid, those explosions surely did. Kakuzu collides with the next group of fifteen ninjas; avoiding, deflecting their attacks before he countered with kicks an punches.

A few smoke tags are thrown and he is momentarily blinded. His sight is restored moments later when the wind clears the battlefield and finds to his further rage that he is surrounded by ninjas from the ground to the higher ground, all exits blocked. He had planned to kill a few and then make a run for it. But of course, nothing ever went according to plan, at least not when Hidan is involved. Hidan always finds a way to fuck things up.

"You are surrounded,stand down!" One screams from the crowd. How cute. He tears his cape off, showing off his masks sewn on his back. The enemy takes a moment in horror and confusion to examine their odd enemy, Kakuzu takes their moments of distraction to his advantage and without a more moments notice he unleashes his maskws; the monsters cracking loose from his back and jumping out to firm ground, they are colossal, threatening and within a thought they set to destroy their master's enemy. Screams of agony screeched in the night before there finally was silence.

Kakuzu scans for Hidan only to find that his partner isn't around. His fists tighten and a deep growl emits from his chest. He has had enough of Hidan's shit. The elemental monsters leave his side, a hiss whistling as they charged for the hunt.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please review :) **

**I'm sorry for the massive chapter, thank you for your support :) All of you are awesome!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Agh sorry for delay, my school's been keeping me super busy and computer broke down several times, sucks ..Here you go guys, I'm sorry but this chapter isn't funny . It has taken an angsty turn, and also this chapter is a bit longer, and I warn you that there is some dub-con ahead. Thank you for your support, Jashin-sama smiles on those who review ;)

* * *

**Close**

* * *

Hidan tries to accelerate his running, but his wounds prevented him to reach any further. Angry and embarrassed about his pathetic weakened state, the zealot couldn't blame anyone else but himself. It had been his choice to jump in the way and protect the other from the blast, his damn idiocy. He didn't know why he'd done it. Maybe he is as stupid as Kakuzu claims.

Okamaru is even stupider. What was wrong with the kid in the first place? Didn't S-rank criminal ring a bell in that little bimble head of his? He should kill him, rid himself of the trouble. But he doesn't. Kakuzu was still out there and if he found them... Hidan didn't even want to think about it. Pissing Kakuzu off was fun, he got grumpy then punched him, but having an enraged Kakuzu is another thing, and Hidan is not in shape to take whatever comes through the miser's mind, and neither will the bimble.

There is a loud explosion by his side and Hidan is sent flying across the forest's edge until he crashes savagely against a tree, he hears something break and once he is on the ground and tries to move, he realizes his back is broken. In the mist of the rain and darkness a light can be seen in the distance, to bright and high to be a ninja. It's flames powerful enough to evaporate the water that dared confront it. A monster of black tentacles races towards them, its hollow eyes fixed on a helpless Hidan. The Albino curses as the creature grows closer by the moment until a kunai with an explosion tag hits it on the side of the head and explodes.

His ears ring, his eyes burn and his body aches. He can see a few shadows move in the confusion of his mind, he tries to talk, he can't hear himself but he feels his lips forming words, his body slowly begins to follow his orders and with trouble he crouches, he feels damp, a different sort of damp, he looks at his body and realizes he's bleeding-badly. It hurts, but he knows he won't die so he enters the battle.

Okamaru is having a hard time with the fire mask, however he doesn't retaliate as he moves fast from one position to the next, using water jutsus on the creature to counter the fire elemental monster. He hides behind the few trees, panting hard, blood, sweat mixed with rain. He hears something creak and has barely moments to dash to the side and avoid being blown to pieces like the tree he had been hiding previously had. He counters with a water dragon, managing to plunge the monster against a tree. He keeps at it when suddenly he meets Kakuzu's knuckles to the side of the head and slides across the muddy ground.

The fire monster heads for the kill but is intercepted by a wounded Hidan. Kakuzu roars and runs to his partner, who had fallen closer to him after his counter. The albino by sheer luck looks over his shoulder and manages to duck Kakuzu's blow and blow the one following after before he gives out a kick himself. His leg is caught with little trouble so he uses the other one to kick his partner in the crotch. It succeeds and Hidan grabs Kakuzu's face between his hands, he takes a moment to glance at those green eyes, he grits his teeth-anger, betrayal and hurt burning in his chest at having to witness the same uncaring expression of his partner- and slams their foreheads together. He got the short end of the stick; he stumbles back, dizzy while Kakuzu recovers with an amused yet cruel grin.

"Fucking Hard-head!" Screams Hidan. Kakuzu's abnormally large hand flies forth, taking Hidan's upper face in grasp and using said man's face to pull them together, his fingers digging painfully into Hidan's soft flesh, his purple eyes glaring at him with despise. Kakuzu snickers.

"Are you angry of what I did? Did I upset you?" Glowers Kakuzu mockingly. "Too bad, you're stuck with me." Hidan's eyes burn fiercely in a manner Kakuzu had never seen, he feels something pit in his stomach, he can't quite understand the feeling, but its strong enough that it sparks fire through his muscles and his free hand turns into a fist and punches Hidan in the stomach. "You'll never look at me like that in your miserable life."

"Son of a bitch, just wait until I'm free, just you fucking wait until I get my fucking hands on you! I'm going to show you what you get for messing with me! Jashin-sama will punish you!" Spits Hidan. Kakuzu's jaw clenches and his eyes dally on the medallion hanging between his partner's naked chest. He doesn't take long to take it in his fingers and rip it right off.

"Fuck. Your. God." The expression on Hidan's face is beautiful; his eyes widen in horror, his mouth convulses into soundless words and his hands reach out to reclaim it only to have Kakuzu's tentacles grab a hold and force them to the small of his back. Kakuzu relishes on his partner's vulnerability, absolutely captivated by it.

He suddenly stiffens when he feels something pierce him from behind. His hold releases Hidan and he looks over his shoulder to look at a wounded Okamaru with a half burned arm. Kakuzu has never hated anyone so much in his life. His skin boiled at the simple sight of this puny human. He looks for his mask and finds it a few meters away from them, pieces slowly falling from the creature's face. Impressive. He snaps his eyes back to the blonde, a dangerous growl emitting from deep within. when the blonde is slyly smirking at him-that arrogant little crock.

"Your heart will replace the one you've taken from me."

Kakuzu is feral, he lunges over Okamaru, pinning him to the ground with his weight while his thick hands grasp the slender throat once again and squeeze, the blonde claws out at his face while Hidan jumps on his back and snakes his arm around his throat and attempts to pull him back.

"No! KAKUZU! STOP!" Screams Hidan, his arm tightening around the miser's throat while ignoring the agony of having the strings that buried themselves deeper and deeper into his skin. Okamaru lost the strength and his arms fell to his sides like two dead birds, at the same time, Hidan manages to twist Kakuzu's head, a loud crack is heard and Kakuzu's body falls limp next to the younger boy. Hidan breathes heavily for a few moments; Kakuzu's open lifeless eyes staring at him accusingly and Okamaru's face contorted in fake peace.

He remains immobile at first, the shock of the realization striking him hard. He'd killed Kakuzu. He'd fucking killed Kakuzu. He grabs his face in disbelief. "Kakuzu? Kakuzu...Old man, you can't be dead. You can't be dead just by that, come on. You're just messing with me now, you fucker..." He looks at Okamaru. "Okamaru? Okamaru! Shit man, the two of your can't be dead. You're both two resilient fuckers, come on! Kakuzu! Okamaru! FUCK!" Screams Hidan, shaking the other's body savagely until suddenly he felt something hit him hard on the back of the head and everything goes black.

* * *

Konan hates this time of the month, those days when she could do nothing and sit back and just take the pain like a boss. She wanted to go with Pein, as they usually did, but this month he'd left her behind, to deal with Madara, Sasori, Deidara, the fucking couple and Kuro. He didn't know who was worse, so far, Madara took the price.

She tries to pinch her stress away and focuses on the Artist's team arrival. Deidara looked like he had been stomped by a stampede and Sasori looked as stoic as ever. Well, at least they hadn't killed each other AND they weren't late due making out sessions unlike the other team. She could only wonder how the Immortal team and the Sharkingan team was doing; Madara wants to place debts, Konan loves to bet but she knows better than to play with a cheater.

"Report."

"We won, we got their support, they love us, blah, blah, blah, un." Blabbers Deidara with little interest before he takes a sip of what seemed to be a reddish drink-If Konan didn't know better she would have said he is drinking 'Bloody Mary'. She doesn't dally long on the matter.

"They gave us some scrolls as appreciation and confirmation of their alliance." Adds Sasori and hands over five scrolls, which she skims through the tags before she nods in apprehension. "I would appreciate to have some of the scrolls, many of them have several technical skills I'd like to add to my puppets...please." Asks Sasori, however his tone is demanding. Konan scoffs, just because she was the only woman in the organization it didn't mean she'd be moved by smooth talk.

"I'll look through them first." Sasori's expression doesn't change. "Both of you are dismissed, unless you have something else to report." At that Deidara stiffens and glances at Sasori, who keeps eye contact with his superiors with that bored expression of his and gives a little smirk. He turns and takes his leave, Deidara indiscreetly glaring before he follows after his partner.

She places the scrolls on Pein's office neatly before she turns to take her leave only to find Madara in her personal space, blocking her exit. She tries to find an alternate route only to have Madara place both arms on the edge of the desk and cage her in, his face centimeters from hers. She stands her ground, aware that the man is a head taller than she is, nonetheless, she avoids eye contact with the raven-having learned to avoid the eyes of Sharingan users, especially this one. His breath is hot and she boldly dares to look up to his lower half of his face to spot a grin.

"It's been some time since Pein has been gone." He states conversationally. He looks at his finger nails with boredom.

"It's only been three days."

"Exactly, if he'd gone to where he told me he was going then he would have been back already."

Konan took her time to answer as carefully as she possibly could. "Pein has his own schedule."

"Hm, you see, we are no longer working under your boyfriend's schedule but under mine as well, sweetheart." Muses Madara and grabs the woman by the chin, as if establishing domination over their work-status, Konan tries not to flinch, instead she snatches her face away from said man's hand, he doesn't fetch after.

"Don't call me that." She growls, Madara's grin grows larger. She pushes his arm aside and readies to increase their distance when his hand snatches her wrist and forces her to stay in range, she tries to rip her limb from his hold but can't. "Don't touch me." She mutters dangerously, her order is not followed, thus she snaps to face him, Madara is no longer grinning and with one violent motion has Konan's face in his hand, his fingers digging in painfully into her cheeks, his face inches from her own.

"You don't give me orders. Pein gave you leniency but I don't take shit from subordinates. I say, touch and do what I want. Understood, sweetheart?" He bellows. Konan can only nod, her self-control at the border. Madara grins. "Good girl." He releases her and they return to their posts. Konan's fist loosen, her paper sliding back into her garments.

* * *

Kuro truly hates being connected to Shiro. Everytime he was with Tobi, which was most of the time now, he would get his thoughts, the pleasures given to him by the same man Kuro had fought so hard to keep Shiro away from. But that wasn't the end of it, each spark of pleasure from Shiro sent chills of heat over Kuro's body, overwhelming, demanding and in need. It was in these moments when his lust took over that Kuro hates himself, those moments when he can't fight it and gets himself off with the image and name of the same person. He feels terrible-and that never happens...usually.

He had fought it on the first days, then the need augmented to the point meditation and sheer will power wouldn't do it, thus he tried everything at his disposal, prostitutes, they eased it up but he eventually didn't have the money and he didn't dare ask Kakuzu for more, he would demand and explanation and he was sure that the need of sexual release was not in the miser's interest.

And that wasn't the end of it, besides his arising wanton desire for Tobi the other three that would manage to ease his need was three others he equally felt guilty about; Hidan, because as loud as that motherfucker can be he sure is sexy as hell, Kakashi, yes, Tobi's friend because Kuro likes them quiet and mysterious, and last but not least, Madara, his leader, master and...

He whines in horror and frustration. The deed is finished, his body might feel better, but his conscience doesn't. To make it worse, he and Shiro have stopped talking, both from Kuro's anger, feel of betrayal and guilt, and well, Shiro has just been giving Kuro his much needed space and has someone else to spend it with. However, just when Kuro started to believe he was having things under control he comes to realize that he has a new shadow on him.

He comes when no one is around, only him. It's abnormal.

"**What are you doing here**?"

"Nothing, Tobi's a good boy." Chirps the man giggling, Kuro sneers and decides to return to his meditations. Tobi is still here, his mere presence disturbs him, he wants Tobi to leave, he wants him to stay, he wants him to do something, anything! He opens one eye and squints at the figure of his partner leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Kuro can't help his eyes from examining up and down his partner, aware that he knows what that body likes to have done when in more private, intimate locations, and it disturbs him that Tobi also knows more about his body than the plant man would have him know.

"**What are you looking at, huh, punk**?" Tobi doesn't answer, instead he keeps on glaring and it rattles Kuro in ways he thought only Madara could.

"**What are you looking at**?"

He stands at once at this realization and stomps to the exit. That was not his last encounter with Tobi, from there on he feels like prey, cornered and stalked and caged. He hates it. He doesn't mention it to anyone, he doesn't think there's a need but he definitely wants answers.

Thus, one night, when he feels Tobi's chakra pinpoint at the kitchen, he sneaks his way thgouht the base and waits at the door of the kitchen, in the shadows, he listens and waits until finally he heads for the exit. Kuro tackles the shadow against the wall, pinning him to the wall and snarling. "What's your game huh, idiot? You think you can just stalk me everywhere I go!?"

"What the fuck?" Hisses the man. Kuro recoils, this isn't Tobi's voice.

"**Deidara**?"

"No! Pinocchio! Of course its me, Sherlock!" Snaps the blonde.

"**But-How-What the shit**..." Is all he can muster up, Hidan doesn't take his shit.

"Get off me jackass or I'll blow you to bits!"

Kuro immediately is shoved off by the blonde who starts making his way towards his room, sparing Kuro the nastiest look he could while mumbling 'fucking, green jackass, un'. Kuro remains confused, he felt like scratching his head. He was more than certain that it was Tobi, he had felt his chakra. He still feels it, so why... Oh, no. From behind, a figure steps out of the shadows, Kuro turns at once but just as he did a hand is clapped over his mouth and he is slammed against the wall. Kuro manages to hunch his body before impact and saves the back of his head from receiving damage. It hurts, but he knows it could've been worse.

"Hey there." Giggles Tobi. "**How's it going? Chilly night, isn't it**?" Kuro remains unmoved by his partner's mocking manner, thus his silence and patience ends the game Tobi obviously wanted to play and he's allowed to speak.

"**What the fuck is your game**?" He hisses. "**Following me around like a fucking stalker**."

"**Do you want to know why I seek you Kuro**?" Mocks the man, his fingers walking up the plant-man's chest. "**It's because I'm unhappy**."

"**Hah, so what do you want me to do? You fucking ruined my innocence and YOU'RE unhappy? Eat shit**!" Spits Kuro only to have his cheeks grabbed by one large hand and squeezed together until he couldn't speak and it hurted. Tobi leaned in close, his body rattled with overwhelming heat and Kuro could feel himself melt.

"**You don't seem to understand, let me make it cleared for you, dear**." Adds Tobi. "**I am unfulfilled. I desire something more than what _he_ and Shiro can give. I need _more_. I need _you_**." With that said he takes Kuro's hand and places it over his crotch where the plant-man can feel the limp manhood twitch at his touch. The words take a while to ring bells, Kuro growls and tightens his hold over the delicate organ, sure to make this hurt. Indeed, his plan works as Tobi's power recoils.

"**You disgusting pervert! You are fucking my other self and you think you can come to me for more?! You lecherous cheating bastard! I should have you castrated, scum like you deserve no less!**" The man before him melts and a loud 'poof' rises and Kuro curses out loud. His surroundings begin to faintly swirl and tint red, the shadows growing greater until it no longer is recognisable to Kuro. The plant-man looks around himself, confused, angry and slightly frightened. When did Tobi perform a Genjutsu on him? He calls out for his enemy to face him.

"**As I said, Kuro, it is a_ need_ not want. I'd rather have you than search for another**." Tobi appears before him in a swirl, hands behind his back and posture straight, one that a leader would take rather than a clumsy fool. Kuro couldn't care less what Tobi wanted at the moment, especially a horny one, when did he ever give a shit? He stomps his way to Tobi, teeth gritted.

"**How did you get me into this genjutsu**?!" Tobi's eyes shines bright in his hole; A dark, threatening blood-red crimson. Kuro's eyes widen. An Uchiha! "**Does Madara know? Itachi**?"

"**Of course. I am Madara's pupil, and Itachi is our pupil, however, they know me by a different alias**."

If they knew each other then why were they in different groups, opposing ones for that matter. Could it possibly be that...Kuro had to ask."**Then why**-" But he didn't get the chance as Tobi rises a hand and silences his partner with such smoothness.

"**I ask the questions here and you answer what I ask**." Snaps Tobi. "**So, what say you? Will you succumb to me? I know you wish me." **

**"No." **He feels his resolution weaken with each step the elder took towards hi, he is caged and Tobi's hands dare to Kuro's pecs and linger there. Kuro bites back a gasp when Tobi's cold fingers travel down his bare, warm stomach.

**"I despise negatives, but do you know what I hate most? Liars."** Out of a sudden, Tobi's fingers wrap around Kuro's throat a shade painfully and this time, the plant-man can't stop a gasp. At the realization, Kuro blushes, soon that embarrassment turns to anger and insults don't take long to leave his mouth. ** "I love it when you talk dirty."**

Kuro wasn't so sure if he knew his limits, he didn't know what he wanted, back then he had had Shiro to say 'enough'. He snaps back to reality and has bare moments to avoid a kiss from Tobi by turning his face to the side. Tobi growls against his ear, Kuro can feel his lips-he must have moved his mask. He is not interested in seeing, he doesn't care. His body is surrounded by Tobi, and he feels and smells good. He tries to make a barrier between their bodies with his arms**.  
**

Tobi is relentless and fetches Kuro's lips, when the other rejects him once again he decides to lower his lips down to the plant-man's nipples. Kuro fists Tobi's hair and throws his head back and allows his breath to quicken, his eyes snap open when he feels Tobi's mouth way, way, _way_, too far down his abdomen, in fact, already on its intended target. Kuro's knees become weak. Tobi stands straight. **"So tell me Kuro, is this better than you fantasized?"**

Kuro nods, eyes glazed with lust.

Kuro's fists shake and he feels his self-control slipping slowly as Tobi continues touching him, until Tobi reaches his neck and bites, finally he decides to take a fistful of Tobi's hair and toss his head back to allow his neck to be exposed and for Kuro to mark, it had been a while since he'd done this so he came out sloppy, messy and a bit desperate, which is why Tobi couldn't stop the sneer appearing on his face. Kuro feels hands wrap around his waist, reaching over his exposed chest and making their hips grind harsh against one another. Tobi leans over to hiss into his ear with a deep, feral voice. "**On your knees, on your knees now**! **I'm going to show that pretty mouth other uses besides saying profanities.**"

"**I am not your bitch**." Snarls Kuro, his hand moving to hold Tobi's throat tight strong enough to cut his air circulation.

"**To me it seems so**." Kuro follows Tobi's line of sight and realizes to his horror that a pelt is wrapped around his neck with a chain long enough for Tobi to take a hold off and pull him down with one violent shove. Kuro clumsily collapses to his knees and glares threateningly at Tobi who just grins in mockery. "**In here, I am God, this is my world, my rules and here you are MY slave and I'm your master, and you'd better be remembering it because that's how you will address me and what you'll be screaming tonight and I won't stop until you do**."

* * *

"Two birds with one stone. I'm impressed, this guy is quite the hot-shot." Atsui mumbles as he pokes Kakuzu's body before looking over his shoulder to witness Hidan being dragged away.

"He's so cool." Samui agrees. "One Akatsuki member is hard enough, I can't imagine two."

Atsui looks over to Darui who is leaning lazily against a tree. "Hey, Darui, what do we do with this one?"

Before Darui can answer, another figure stomps to the siblings and looks down at Kakuzu with utter contempt. "Leave him to rot." Okamaru snarls and kicks the dead body.

His wishes are followed and the ninjas head back to the safety of their home.

Kakuzu's finger's twitch.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
